Five-Hundred Cycles Restart
by TripC130
Summary: Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun is happily married. The arcade runs smoothly until a new game gets plugged in. Tron soldiers are taking over the arcade. When an investigation goes awry, Tamora finds herself under the hospitality of Clu, and as a hostage leader of her military game. Clu is planning something and Tamora will stop at nothing to find out what.
1. Five-Hundred Cycles AP

**Five-Hundred Cycles. Restart.**

 **Five-hundred Cycles AP (After Purge)**

Castor set down his glass of alcohol and steepled his fingers. "It's a rare treat that you come and visit my sector, Clu. Must be something of great importance."

"You could put it like that." Clu swirled the glass umbrella in his drink and downed it in two swallows. "You've been keeping an eye on the off-world factions. I need ten more troops sent out to the off-world game factions to gather more supporters for my cause. I have matters to attend to here, so I'm relying on you, Castor, to get the job done."

"Of course sir, it's a privilege to maintain the outer factions for you."

"Good. Inform me of the generals you send and send them to me first. Is that clear?"

"Of course."

"Very well. Thanks for the drink." Clu flashed a brief smile and set his glass down on the bar. "Get it done in point nine five millicycles or I'll hire someone else to do your job Castor."

"Right away. Always a pleasure to have you here Clu."

"Of course it is." He descended the stairs into the club filled with people and turned back to look at Castor once more. With a severe look and a tap of his wrist he walked out of the club, leaving Castor standing nervously at the top of the stairs.


	2. Overtime

**Overtime**

Sergeant Tamora Calhoun slung her gun over her back and into its holster. "A days work well done ladies. Enjoy bein' off duty, you pussy willows earned it." She smirked and headed across the smoking wasteland towards the entrance to start positions. "Nice haul today Markowski." She said as she took a seat on the train heading back to Game Central Station.

"Its an honor to serve Sergeant." He said with a salute.

"Drop the formalities Markowski. We're off-duty."

"Yes ma'am." Tamora rolled her eyes and slouched back into her seat. She was looking forward to getting home. It had been an insanely hard day of fighting cy-bugs and she was anticipating getting to relax.

 _"Hero's Duty rail now arriving in outlet four. Welcome to Game Central Station."_ Tamora got off the train with her fellow soldiers and they made their way down the stairs to the checkpoint. She waited in line and stepped through the entrance.

"Identify." The male Program Protector said. Tamora sighed. She could honestly say that she missed the old annoying surge protector. All this new tightened security was just a bother.

"Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun." She stated glumly.

"Destination?" The Program Protector asked.

"Fix-It Felix Jr." She said through gritted teeth.

"Arrival point?"

"Hero's Duty."

"Proceed." Tamora shook her head and walked past the Program Protector into Game Central Station. She nodded sternly to Satan as he passed her by.

 _"Stand Clear of EXIT. New arrivals in bound."_ Tamora glared down the length of Game Central Station.

"Not more of those sorry excuses for cyber soldiers! I've had just about enough of this!" She flung her cruiser from her back and mounted it and sped off down the length of the station. She flew to a halt in front of the lead soldier.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why do you need more soldiers in the arcade?"

"Identify yourself program." The soldier said icily.

"I am Sergeant Tamora Calhoun. Leading military official for this arcade. State your business here soldier." She demanded heatedly.

"Well, Sergeant. My soldiers are here to rectify the lack of security in this arcade. Ever since the Cy-Bug outbreak, new measures have been needed and have been enforced. _That_ is why we are here."

"My men and my troops are plenty capable of keeping up security in this arcade. There is no need for your soldiers to intervene."

"There is plenty of need Sergeant. Now, I have soldiers to appoint to positions and key players to distribute to the TRON game. Stand aside." Tamora gripped her handgun in its holster.

"I'm not finished with this discussion soldier." She spat.

"I am. Now stand aside or I will use force."

"You'll use force? Why I outta blow you skyward!" Tamora pulled out her gun and fifty TRON soldiers pulled their disk weapons from their backs and armed them.

"Stand aside Sergeant. I will discuss your recklessness with my superiors and security will be enhanced." Tamora lowered her gun back into its holster and sped off on her cruiser, her body still shaking with rage.

Tamora picked up a vase and hurled it at the wall. "Ever since that TRON game got plugged in, security is insane and programs can hardly move freely anymore! These soldier programs come from somewhere else and I want to find out where. They aren't players in the TRON game. They are soldiers meant enforce order in this arcade. My troops protected this place just fine! The cy-bug scare was Wreck-It's fault! Why are they just taking notice a full year after the incident? Ugh!" She toppled a chair and stormed into the other room.

"Tamora. I know things are complicated in the arcade right now but they'll get better. We can fix it, together." Felix said, trying to calm his wife.

"How can we fix it Felix? There are too many of them. They are infiltrating this arcade! Soon there will be more of them than there are arcade programs!"

"I know. We need to figure out why there are so many of them here. You've still been doing reconnaissance?" He asked.

"Yes but I haven't found out anything. They come and go through the station Exit, but they could be coming from anywhere."

"Maybe you could figure out a way to follow them?" Felix suggested.

"The trains are too heavily guarded. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, we'll talk about it more tomorrow. For now let's get some sleep before the arcade opens." Tamora smiled at her husband and sighed.

"Alright Fix-It. Maybe I'll come up with something tomorrow." Felix smiled and pulled her down into a kiss. Tamora smiled against his lips as she remembered the day of their wedding. He hadn't kissed her like this in a long time. She entangled her fingers in his hair and kissed back. They soon retired to bed, and TRON now at the back of her mind.


	3. No Power

**No Power**

A sudden blaring alarm woke Tamora from sleep. She sat bolt upright in bed and snatched her gun off of the bedside table, unlocking the safety.

"What's going on?" Felix asked sleepily beside her.

"I don't know. Stay here." She climbed out of bed and made her way slowly out of the house and out into the street of Fix It Felix Jr. The lights in the street were out and everything was dark. Others from in game were out in the street as well.

"Tamora, what's going on?" Ralph asked as he sauntered up beside her groggily.

"Wreck-It, come with me. Somethings up and I guarantee it has to do with those damn cyber soldiers." She made her way across the ground towards the railway and climbed into the cart. She pressed the button but it remained dead and inactive. "Why isn't this working?" She grumbled angrily. She looked across the way and saw Felix running towards her with a robe and her cruiser in hand. He bounced up to them, nearly out of breath.

"Tamora, you left the house without this. I thought you might need it." Tamora smiled even with the grimness of the situation surrounding her. Felix was always able to do that.

"Thanks short stuff." She quickly dawned the robe over her silky negligee and activated her cruiser. She jumped on it and looked down at Ralph and her husband.

"I'll be back once I figure out what's going on here. This nonsense has gone on quite enough. Wreck-It, make sure everyone stays here and stays calm. Felix, see if you can't fix the rail or something." Felix saluted her.

"Yes ma'am!" He jumped up and kissed her quickly. She cracked a small smile and then sped off down the dark railway and into Grand Central Station.

Things were definitely off when Tamora came to the checkpoint. There was no TRON Program protector to inspect her upon arrival. Grand Central Station was pitch black with only the eerie glow of the red EXIT sign at the end of the terminal lighting the station. She dismounted her cruiser and walked out into the dark deserted area. She checked the time and her worry grew. It was already time for the arcade to open. Why wasn't the power on? She heard a noise behind her and whirled around, her gun aimed and ready to fire.

"Stand down Sergeant Tamora, I don't want a fight." A cool voice said. Tamora kept her gun raised her eyes full of suspicion.

"Why is the power still out and the arcade not open yet? It's past opening time."

"Yes, it is. All will be explained to you if you agree to follow my direction."

"Like hell I will take orders from you!" She charged her weapon and the soldier raised his hands.

"Sergeant, I am not here to cause confrontation." Tamora studied this program. He was different from the other soldiers that had come into the arcade. His helmet covered his entire face instead of only his eyes and this bothered her. The glowing orange markings on his suit were different as well. A glowing T shape was set in his sternum and only small lights accented other areas of his suit which was mostly black.

"Who are you?" She asked harshly, still pointing her weapon at his head.

"I am the System Enforcer Program on the Grid. I was sent here to request that you travel with me to the Grid as a representative of Litwak's Arcade to discuss the terms of negotiation about recent complaints concerning our TRON troops. Your game will remain fully functional during your absence. The User that owns this arcade merely believes that there has been a power outage and is checking into the matter as we speak. You will be returned to your game once the meeting has taken place and a decision has been reached." Her eyes narrowed.

"As I said before, like Hell will I take orders from you!" She lashed out and kicked at him hard and fired her gun. To her great surprise he was much faster and had her in a head lock with his disk weapon raised to her throat before her gun even discharged. She stopped struggling against him knowing that if he killed her outside of her game she wouldn't regenerate.

"I suggest you reconsider your actions a little more carefully Sergeant." His gloved hand pushed her chin to look across the station and the heat from his disk singed the edges of her hair. Her eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. Ralph was being dragged out of Fix-It Felix Jr. by three TRON soldiers. Two more followed behind carrying a raging Felix between them.

"I demand I be taken to the person in charge! Where is Tamora my wife!?"

"Felix!" Tamora shouted. He looked towards her and fear filled his eyes. He struggled harder against his captors.

"You let her go! I will do a whole manor of damage to all of you if you lay one finger on my wife!"

The man who held Tamora looked down at her. "Now, If you would please come with me to the Grid. It will only take a short amount of time to settle any arrangements and your arcade can continue life peacefully. This is not a hard decision Sergeant. I do not want anyone to get hurt in this transaction."

"Let go of me now and let my husband and my friends go." She said through gritted teeth.

"Wrong answer Sergeant." He nodded once to the soldiers across the way and their light disks came out in a flash. Tamora heard the blood curtling scream and saw Felix's arm burst into digitalized code and disappear.

"NO!" She screamed and struggled against the man holding her, trying to reach her husband before he was destroyed entirely.

"Please! Please, I will go with you just don't kill him." Her eyes were wide with terror as she struggled against his grip and the disk pressed ever closer to her throat. The man nodded once more and his hand moved to the back of her neck. She saw the soldier raise the light disk above his head and saw it come crashing down towards Felix's body. She saw a flash of light and burst of code before her eyes and everything went black.

Light filtered and fuzzed at the edges of Tamora's mind as her body rebooted. Her eyes flickered open and she took in her surroundings. She was locked into some sort of floating carrier and her feet felt like they were magnetically bound in place. Several TRON soldiers stood around her but her original captor was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the room they were in and realized it was a station she didn't recognize. A loud male voice spoke over the intercom. " _Next train from Arcade Wall Station departs for International Power line Station in five minutes."_ Tamora was utterly bewildered. How had she been able to even leave Grand Central Station? Wouldn't she be shut off if she got too far from her game? She was only a simple program after all. The soldiers that surrounded her moved forward with her carrier in tow and boarded a train. The doors slid shut and she glared angrily as the program that captured her walked down the center aisle.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded angrily.

"Silence Program!" A guard standing beside her said gruffly. Her captor held up a hand to the guard.

"As I said before, you are traveling with me to the Grid to settle negotiations on matters concerning Litwak's Arcade."

"Where is the Grid? Is it another game?" She asked.

"The Grid is a digital platform frontier where programs and users coexist." He explained.

"I don't understand. What are users? How is it a digital platform?"

"Please, no more questions. Clu will answer everything you need to know upon your arrival."

"And who is this Clu character exactly?" She demanded, her rage taking over.

"Sergeant, if your mouth opens again I will reboot your system which will take another hour to complete. Clu will answer everything you need to know. It wasn't supposed to go like this. This was to be a smooth transaction. I did not want to hurt anyone in this. Your husband getting hurt is entirely your doing. Remember that." Tamora gritted her teeth and fell silent. Her eyes stung with hot tears that threatened to escape. She had no idea if her husband was still alive, so she would do the only thing she could, survive and move forward.


End file.
